Love Sustained
by Morganperidot
Summary: Kathleen Maguire and Jack Ripley make a case for love. Takes place after "Brotherly Love".
1. Default Chapter

LOVE SUSTAINED  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
Kathleen Maguire was working late in her office struggling with a defense strategy for a new client when she heard a knock on her closed door. "I'm busy," she called out.  
  
"It's Jack."  
  
Jack, Kathleen thought, and she smiled. Jack Ripley. Judge Augustus Merriwether – "Jack" – Ripley. "Come in," she said.  
  
The door opened, revealing Ripley dressed in a blue button-up shirt and navy pants covered by a black trench coat. In his left hand was a white paper bag. In the right was a red rose. "I heard you were working late," he said.  
  
"Heard from who?"  
  
"I have my sources." He closed the door behind him and walked over to her desk, held out the rose that matched her red power suit.  
  
"What's that for?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"You," he said softly. He laid it on top of her papers, and her eyes were drawn to the brilliant flower. A moment later she felt him behind her, one hand gently caressing her hair. He set the bag on the left side of her desk and turned her swivel chair to face him. Then he lifted her face with both hands and bent over to kiss her, a soft touch that sent a tingling through her that momentarily banished all thoughts of her client. Damn you, Ripley, she thought through ripples of pleasure.  
  
After several moments of liplock she broke the kiss. "I have a hearing in the morning," she said, trying to avoid looking into his intense eyes.  
  
Ripley straightened. "Tell me the case," he said. He slid off his coat and tossed it on her guest chair, then unbuttoned another button on his shirt. Kathleen sighed and gave him the short version of the latest sob story she was wrapped up in. As she talked she watched Ripley prowl the room, stopping in front of her shelves of case law books. "Twenty-year-old Hispanic, no priors," he said barely aloud, so Kathleen didn't reply, just continued to watch as he pulled a book from her collection and paged through it. "Check this: Pennsylvania v. Gonzales, 1973," he leaned over her and moved the rose aside to set the book down. Kathleen followed her instincts and laid her left hand over his, entwining her fingers with his. He leaned close again and brought his hot breath and soft lips to the right side of her neck; Kathleen leaned back against him, her head tilted to the left. He brought his lips up to her ear. "Come home with me," he whispered, the words sending shivers through her.  
  
Kathleen centered her head. "I can't tonight," she said.  
  
"You must have a babysitter," Ripley said. "It's late. Call. Ask him or her to spend the night." His voice was quiet and tempting, the way the Devil would surely sound.  
  
"My son's at Dan's," Kathleen said, referring to Patrick and her ex- husband. Ripley didn't respond, and though he had released her hand and stepped away she could feel him as though the contact were still physical. "Jack, I…" Her eyes had fallen on the words of the case – Pennsylvania v. Gonzales – and as she read it she saw how perfectly it fit her client's situation. "Jesus, Jack, this is it," she said.  
  
Ripley laughed. "This isn't the context I hoped to hear that in," he said. She looked over at where he stood leaning against the bookshelf. "But I suppose I should take what I can get."  
  
"Somehow I doubt you've had to do that," Kathleen said.  
  
"I've done a few things that might surprise you," Ripley said.  
  
Kathleen stared at him for a moment, then looked back at the book. Her client needed her to keep him out of jail. That was more important than learning Judge Ripley's dirty little secrets.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
She glanced from the book to the rose to the bag on the edge of her desk that smelled suspiciously like Chinese food. Then she looked up and saw Ripley looking back at her with his intense intelligent eyes. "If you're going to stay, sit down," she said.  
  
"Is that an invitation?" he asked.  
  
"Do you need one?" she asked in reply.  
  
Ripley raised an eyebrow. "I can't say I'm exactly sure where we are with this," he said. "I wouldn't want to be seen as taking liberties."  
  
Kathleen smiled. "I'm not sure I believe that," she said.  
  
"Do you doubt my integrity, counselor?" Ripley asked.  
  
"Of course not, your honor," Kathleen teased. "I just think you've got a wee bit of the bullshit artist in you."  
  
Ripley smiled. "That's how you get to be a judge," he said. He moved his coat to another chair and sat in front of her. "Let's eat the moo shi before it gets cold."  
  
"I'm working, Jack," she said.  
  
"And you've got the case law to make your defense," he said. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back against the chair. "Let's face it, Kathleen; seventy-five percent of what goes on in the courtroom is posturing. You, the ADA, the judge, the jury, the defendant, the victim…all preening for the audience, trying to one-up each other with BS and cleverness. The law is only twenty percent at the most."  
  
"What's the other five?" she asked.  
  
"Fear."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Not being the smartest person in the room."  
  
"Even for the judge?"  
  
"No, he is the smartest," Ripley said, standing again and retrieving the paper bag, opening it, taking out the wonderfully scented food inside. "You'll get this kid probation," he said. "Precedent is behind it."  
  
"You'd give it?" Kathleen said, reaching for the pancakes.  
  
"I'd give you whatever you asked," Ripley said, opening the package of filling.  
  
"Bullshit," she said.  
  
"Try me," Ripley said, and she could see he was serious.  
  
"What's with you tonight?" she asked directly.  
  
Ripley filled a pancake and took it on a plate back to his chair. "I'm trying to figure out what's going on here," he said. He took a bite, swallowed, wiped his face with a napkin.  
  
"You've got me," Kathleen said.  
  
"Do I?" Ripley said.  
  
About to take a bite Kathleen put her food down and looked into his unwavering eyes. "What does that mean?" she asked.  
  
"What are we doing?" he asked.  
  
Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Dating," she said.  
  
"Really?" Ripley said. "We meet in my chambers, the stairwell, the garage. We had dinner out once. I went to your apartment once. You put me off about meeting your son…"  
  
"The timing has to be right, Jack," she said, bristling.  
  
"The timing is never right, Kathleen," he said. "You have to make it right. If this is about having a fling, I'm not above that. Just tell me that's all it is, so I don't go sticking my neck out for…"  
  
"I haven't asked you to do that," she said, biting off each word. "If your precious image is at risk feel free to bail out at any time."  
  
"I don't want to bail out," Ripley said with fire in his eyes. "Do you?"  
  
Kathleen leaned back and looked at him for a long silent moment: She stared at this man who was smart, clever, kind, and too damn sexy. "Can you come to dinner Saturday?" she asked.  
  
"The three of us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Around 7."  
  
"OK…what should I bring?"  
  
"Wine…and root beer."  
  
He smiled. "OK," he said. "Do you have mugs and ice cream?"  
  
"Of course," Kathleen said.  
  
Jack leaned back again. "You don't have to make dinner," he said. "I can bring something – anything you two like."  
  
"It's OK, I can cook."  
  
"I'm sure you can."  
  
"I'll make dinner, Jack," Kathleen said. "It isn't a problem."  
  
"Thank you," he said. His eyes, soft and intense, stayed on hers.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Come to my place tonight," he said.  
  
"I have to…"  
  
"Don't brush me off," he said. "Not this time."  
  
Kathleen took a bite of food, swallowed. "Are you railroading me, your honor?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK."  
  
Jack finished his food and stood. "I'll have to thank Dan the next time I see him," he said.  
  
"Please don't do that."  
  
Jack laughed. "I think Dan and I are going to have some problems," he said, "especially the longer this goes on." His eyes returned to hers. "And I want it to be a very long time."  
  
"We both have to work with him, Jack," Kathleen said. "And besides that, he's Patrick's father. If you and I were to…"  
  
Ripley stopped pacing and looked at her. "If we what?" he asked.  
  
"Became serious."  
  
"Married?"  
  
"That's getting a little ahead of things."  
  
"Had children of our own?"  
  
"Slow down, Jack."  
  
"Would you want to have more children?" he asked.  
  
"I wouldn't rule it out," Kathleen said, thinking of a little boy like Jack. Kathleen Ripley, she thought like a schoolgirl. Pretty soon she was going to be putting their initials in hearts on her case briefs. "But whatever happens Dan is always going to be Patrick's father, so he will always be a part of our – his and my – lives."  
  
"I understand that, Kathleen," Jack said.  
  
"You don't like him," she said.  
  
"I have no particular affection for him," he said. He looked away.  
  
"What?" Kathleen asked.  
  
Ripley ran a hand through his hair. "Is there a possibility…"  
  
"Jesus, Jack," Kathleen said.  
  
He turned toward her. "You were married to him and had a child with him…"  
  
"And I divorced him," Kathleen said. "It isn't going to happen."  
  
Ripley was silent for a moment. "Has anything happened since the divorce?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not going to get back together with him, Jack," she said.  
  
"I guess that answers my question," he said.  
  
"We kissed once," she said. "It didn't mean anything." Ripley shook his head. "Damn it, are you really this insecure? Do you really think that I can't move on because I happen to work with the man I was married to?"  
  
"The man you're still attracted to," Ripley said.  
  
"No," Kathleen replied. "I needed someone at one particular moment in time, and Dan was there. That was all it was. If you and I had been together then it would have been different. It would have been much different." Ripley was silent, but she could hear the thoughts churning in his brain…and the pounding of his heart. "You're the one I want to be with, Jack, not Dan," she said. "You're the man I need." He eyelids fell closed. "Damn it…"  
  
"OK, counselor," he said.  
  
She waited, but he didn't continue. "Maybe we should skip tonight," she said.  
  
He opened his eyes and turned his face toward her. "Maybe we should skip this entirely," he said.  
  
"Is that what you want?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm not going back to Dan," she said.  
  
"OK."  
  
Silence. "Don't shut down on me," Kathleen said. She watched him start pacing again. "Tell me what this is, Jack. This is about more than just Dan and me, isn't it?"  
  
He sighed. "It's a little early to bring baggage into this," he said.  
  
"We all bring baggage," Kathleen said. She stood and walked over to him, took his hand gently in hers. His skin was soft, warm. She brought his palm to her cheek, and his eyes met hers, held. "Tell me."  
  
Ripley brought his lips to hers, probing gently. He slid his arms around her and pressed her to him, soft and warm, nice, very nice. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. "I think…I think I could love you."  
  
Kathleen caressed his right cheek with her thumb. "I could love you," she said.  
  
"If you tell me it's over with Dan…"  
  
"It is," she said, "completely over."  
  
He moved a lock of her hair. "Good," he said.  
  
She held his hand, rubbing the palm. Ripley smiled. "What…" He pressed his finger to her lips.  
  
"Later."  
  
She looked in his lovely eyes. "OK," she said. "But first I need to finish up with this case and…"  
  
"We'll work it out in bed," he said slyly. "You can see if the judge can still find his way…through the law."  
  
Kathleen smiled and packed up her things and the remaining food. "Lead the way, your honor," she said. Jack swung the door open, and she followed him out of her office.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Ripley's home turned out to be a two-story penthouse in one of the nicer buildings in town. The place was very tastefully furnished and included sculptures and paintings to accent the décor. The first floor had the living room, gourmet kitchen, exercise room, and bathroom. The second floor had the huge master bedroom, office, and a large bathroom complete with a jacuzzi tub. It had to have cost a fortune just to stock the place. She couldn't imagine what it had cost to buy it.  
  
Ripley pulled a bottle of wine from his wine rack, opened it, and filled two glasses. "What?" he asked, holding it out to her.  
  
"This place is incredible," Kathleen said, accepting the glass. "How did you get the money for this?"  
  
Ripley raised an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting, counselor?" he asked.  
  
Kathleen shrugged. "Criminal court judges don't make this kind of money," she said. "At least I don't think so."  
  
"So where do you think it came from?" he asked.  
  
Kathleen sipped the wine and walked around the living room. Beautiful pieces, lovely furniture. Really good wine. "I'm guessing it comes from your family," she said. She looked at him. Ripley didn't respond. "Are you loaded?" she asked.  
  
Ripley laughed out loud. "Cocked and…"  
  
"You know what I meant," Kathleen said, smiling.  
  
"Does it matter?" Ripley asked. Kathleen studied his face, saw the hint of worry there. She walked over to his white sofa and sank down into the cushions. Ripley stood where he was, finished his wine, and set the glass aside. He sighed. "My family has money," he said. "I have some…considerably less than I had before my divorce."  
  
"You were married?" Kathleen heard herself say stupidly.  
  
"A year and a half," Ripley said. "It was a bad match." He wandered for a moment and then came over to the sofa.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kathleen said.  
  
"It was a mistake," Ripley said. He sat on the sofa. "My mistake."  
  
"Did you love her?" Kathleen said.  
  
His eyes didn't waver from hers. "Yes," he said. "But I didn't really know her. She had plans for my money and her time that I wasn't aware of."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kathleen said again.  
  
"I'm not…anymore," Ripley said. He reached for her glass and slid it from her hand, then set it on the glossy wood table in front of him. "Do you want to work on your case? I have a few things I could work on."  
  
Kathleen studied his intelligent face for a moment, then said, "That isn't really what I want to do."  
  
Ripley smiled. "What then?" he asked.  
  
She unbuttoned his shirt slowly and pushed it open, revealing his chest. He had a very nice body, well toned. She moved close and brought her lips to his neck, kissing gently, sliding her left hand inside his shirt and around to his back; she felt Ripley's hand on her chest and sliding lower. "I like you in red," he said softly. "I think I'd like you out of it even more."  
  
"Why don't you show me that big bedroom again," Kathleen murmured.  
  
"Request granted," Ripley whispered, taking her hand in his and leading her to the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"So what do you think?" Kathleen asked, lying beside Ripley, tangled in his black silk sheets, feeling the warmth of his body.  
  
"I think I could do this every night," Ripley said. He kissed her lightly as his hand traveled over her side. "And during the day."  
  
"About the case, Judge Ripley," Kathleen said with as much seriousness as she could muster.  
  
Ripley grimaced. "I'd rather hear 'Augustus' than that right now," he said.  
  
Kathleen smiled. "I don't think I could manage that one," she said. "Did your parents call you that?"  
  
"Sometimes," Ripley said. "Or Auggie."  
  
"Ugh," Kathleen said.  
  
Ripley grinned. "Right," he said. He sighed and rolled onto his back. "The case," he said. "Gonzales helps, but you're still going to need to sell it. Loomis could get his claws in it."  
  
"It sounds like you don't like him either," Kathleen said.  
  
Ripley turned his face toward her. "Loomis has problems," he said. "He hates his job and hates himself for doing it. But he's too scared to go out on his own." His lips curled again. "He doesn't have your cajones, Kathleen."  
  
"Or yours, Jack," she said. Before his wheels could spin on that she added: "One date, and no."  
  
Ripley turned on his side. "You dated him?" he asked.  
  
"One date, your honor," Kathleen said. "That isn't dating."  
  
"Did you kiss him?" he asked.  
  
"Would that make you jealous?" she asked.  
  
"It would make me want to pop him," Ripley said.  
  
"Same difference," Kathleen said. "And no."  
  
"I can't imagine you with Loomis," Ripley said.  
  
"I'm with you," Kathleen said.  
  
"Right," Ripley said. "But now I have to watch Cavanaugh and Loomis." He stretched, and Kathleen surveyed his glorious body. "What about Froman?"  
  
Kathleen was surprised to hear him mention her partner. "There's nothing between Will and me," she said. "He's into a whole different type of woman." Ripley said nothing, just seemed to study her. "I'm sure you've had your share of ladies, Jack."  
  
"Not from around the office."  
  
"I'm the only one?"  
  
"The only one worth taking the risk for."  
  
"Even with all the problems?"  
  
Ripley moved closer. "What problems?" he asked.  
  
"The questioning of your integrity," Kathleen said seriously.  
  
"Is it questionable?" Ripley responded in kind.  
  
"Jack, you know there have already been…"  
  
Ripley sat up. "Yes, I know what has already been," he said. "I also know that no one is going to take me down for anything unless I actually do it."  
  
"Sometimes just the implication…" She stopped speaking when Ripley got off the bed and pulled on a blue robe laying on a nearby chair.  
  
"Where are you going with this, Kathleen?" he asked, turning back to her. "I made my decision. Do you want to talk me out of it?"  
  
Kathleen pulled the sheet around her. "Why are you so angry?" she asked.  
  
Ripley was pacing again. "Why?" he asked. "Because I am trying my damnedest to build something between us, and you lob this at me. It pisses me off…the whole goddamn thing pisses me off. Yes, my integrity means a lot to me – hell, I've had more than ample opportunity to compromise it. But this…this means a hell of a lot too."  
  
"This?" Kathleen said.  
  
"You," Ripley said. "You and me."  
  
Kathleen kept her eyes on his. "Do you really think we can do this?" she asked. "Do you really think it can last?"  
  
"Not if you don't think…"  
  
"Don't put words in my mouth."  
  
"You think this will break us, don't you, Kathleen?" he said. "You think a judge and a lawyer can't be together, not in the long term, not…" He shook his head and turned away.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you were a fighter," he said.  
  
"I am, Jack, but…"  
  
"Not for me," he said. He turned toward her. "It's easy when it's about some client who's passing through on his or her way to jail or freedom. You make the case, take the shot, and play the game through. The rules are clear. This is messy and difficult."  
  
"You can be a real bastard," Kathleen said. "That was what I thought when I first appeared before you; this guy is an arrogant prick, hot on the power of showing who's boss of the courtroom. Then I thought maybe there was something beneath that, but I might have been wrong. You may just be the ass I thought you were." She got off the bed and began picking up her clothes. The room became unbearably silent, and finally she turned back to him.  
  
Jack Ripley was smiling. He walked over to her and pulled her to him, kissing her lips hard, parting them. Kathleen pulled open his robe.  
  
Before long they were back between the sheets.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, you're coming for dinner Saturday?" Kathleen said as she headed for the door. She needed to get home to change her clothes and prepare for the hearing.  
  
"Yes," Ripley said. "Six p.m. With wine and root beer."  
  
"Is there anything special you'd like?" she asked. "For dinner," she added.  
  
"Anything you and Patrick like is fine with me," he said. "Don't go out of your way. Something simple would be OK."  
  
"I wouldn't go out of my way for you," Kathleen teased.  
  
"Of course not," Ripley said.  
  
"Thank you for having me over," she said.  
  
"And over," Ripley said with a grin.  
  
Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Wish me luck, your honor," she said. He walked over to her and gently kissed each cheek and then her lips.  
  
"Good luck, counselor," he said. Kathleen smiled and squeezed his hand. "Call me…or come by. Anytime."  
  
"I will," Kathleen said. "See you soon." She slipped outside and shut the door. Jack Ripley, she thought as she walked to her car. She smiled as she drove away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
"Gonzales was an inspired more," Terry Loomis said as they walked together down the hall after her successful hearing.  
  
"Thanks, Terry," Kathleen said. All she could think of was Ripley – and how she was going to thank him.  
  
"How's it going with the judge?" Loomis asked with undisguised contempt.  
  
"Fine," Kathleen said.  
  
"Yeah?" Loomis said. "I can't figure what you'd see in him."  
  
"I'd rather not discuss this," Kathleen said.  
  
"Is he always as uptight as…"  
  
"Drop it, Terry," Kathleen said with more venom than she had intended.  
  
He stopped and stared at her for a moment. "It's serious?" he said. "You and Ripley? Come on, Kathleen…"  
  
"Good-bye, Terry," she said walking away.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kathleen sought out Ripley in his chambers, knocking once and then walking in. "You're taking liberties, counselor," he said, looking up from the papers on his desk as she shut the door. "We wouldn't want to break with protocol."  
  
"Really?" Kathleen asked. "That's too bad."  
  
Ripley stood and walked over to her. "Maybe I can be convinced otherwise," he said. He drew her into his arms and kissed her firmly.  
  
"So you can be compromised?" Kathleen whispered.  
  
"I can be…persuaded," Ripley said.  
  
"Thank you for Gonzales…and the rest of last night," she said. His eyes held hers, and he was silent a beat too long. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," he said, bringing his fingers to her face, touching it lightly.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I don't want to mess this up," Ripley said. He kissed her cheek.  
  
Kathleen withdrew a bit. "Has something happened?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said. "I've…no, there's no time for this now." He stepped away from her. "We can talk later."  
  
"We can talk now, Jack," Kathleen said. "Spill it."  
  
He smiled. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said.  
  
"I'm serious," she said. "What is it you want to say?"  
  
He moved closer again, taking her hand gently in his. "This isn't the place, Kathleen," he said. His beautiful eyes were soft and warm. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach like they hadn't in years.  
  
"Say it," she said. "Tell me."  
  
His lips had just parted when there was a knock on the door. "The jury is ready, your honor," the bailiff said.  
  
"Thank you," Ripley said. "I have to go," he told Kathleen. "We'll…"  
  
"I love you, Jack," she said.  
  
"Damn it, Maguire," he growled, and he pulled her to him and kissed her, pressing her to him. They embraced tightly for a long moment. "I love you," he said. He pulled away slowly. "Come by tonight, here…or my place…"  
  
"I can't. Patrick will be…"  
  
More knocking: "Your honor…"  
  
"I'll be right there," Ripley called out. "Come here before you leave," he said, moving toward the door.  
  
Kathleen smiled. "OK," she said, and Ripley smiled too.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
By the time the day was ending Kathleen was exhausted. She declined Will's invitation to the bar…and was treated to an exaggerated wink from her partner. At least he had the brains to keep his opinion of Ripley and her love life to himself.  
  
She returned to Ripley's chambers wearing her coat and carrying her briefcase; she needed to get home as soon as she could – Patrick would be waiting. Part of her wanted to bring Ripley home tonight – the part of her that wasn't the part that wanted to spend the night in his silk sheets.  
  
"Come in." She opened the door and found Ripley waiting on the other side. He pushed the door closed and then pushed her up against it, pressing his lips and body to hers. This can't happen here, her brain told her, but it was the only part of her body offering resistance. Her lips and tongue were busy receiving his, and her hands were low on his backside trying to bring him even closer. The heat was so intense that for a moment she seriously believed they would wind up on the floor…but then Ripley peeled himself off her. "Can you…"  
  
"I have a son, Jack," she gasped when she could finally breathe. "He needs to have me there."  
  
Ripley's eyes flashed with passion. "I need you," he said.  
  
Kathleen's heart was pounding hard, and her lungs were struggling to work. "Jesus, Jack," she said.  
  
"We need to find a way to be together," he said.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Let's work on it," Ripley said. He brought himself back to her where she still stood against the door, his hot lips to her neck, and her hands were on his back. She thought of Terry – uptight? – and of Dan…even in the beginning with Dan it had never been like this.  
  
"Jack…"  
  
"I know," he whispered. He drew her into his arms. "I want you," he said in a way that made her blood boil. "But I'll wait." He stepped back. "I want to spend every night with you, Kathleen," he said. "But I know it will take a while to get there…if that's even what you want." His eyes seemed to search hers.  
  
"Yes," was all she could say. Ripley smiled and moved away, releasing her from his hot magnetism. "Terry said he couldn't figure what I see in you."  
  
"I'm a little different in chambers with him," Ripley said.  
  
Kathleen laughed out loud. "God, I hope so," she said. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."  
  
Ripley smiled. "I'm not going to switch teams," he said.  
  
"I wouldn't think so," Kathleen said.  
  
Ripley sat in his chair. "What you said before…did you mean that?" he asked.  
  
"Did you?" Kathleen asked.  
  
Ripley leaned back in his chair. "Yes," he said.  
  
"Can you expand on that?" Kathleen asked walking over to his desk.  
  
"I can do a lot of things, Kathleen," he said, "but you have to go."  
  
"Not before that," she said, sitting on his desk. "Let's hear it, Jack."  
  
He smiled. "I love you, Kathleen Maguire," he said.  
  
She smiled too. "I love you, Augustus Merriwether Ripley," she said. He stood up and walked over to her, parting her legs and drawing her to him. "Jack, we can't…" He covered his mouth with hers, his lips hot and firm. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed him close. His passion made her crazy, willing to throw all caution and responsibility to the wind. But instead of pressing further he broke the kiss and stepped back, breathing heavy, clearly burning with need.  
  
"If you're going to go, go," he said.  
  
"I don't want to," she said. "If…"  
  
"I know," he said. He went back to the chair. "I'll see you tomorrow for dinner."  
  
Kathleen stood. "I'll call you tonight, after Patrick is in bed," she said.  
  
Ripley smiled. "OK," he said.  
  
Kathleen walked toward the door and stopped a few feet away and turned back toward him. "Damn, Jack," she said  
  
His smile widened. "Like the fires of hell," he said.  
  
"I'll talk to you soon," she said, turning back to the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Kathleen," Ripley replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's up , Mom?" Patrick said, as they sat eating dinner.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"You seem distracted," he said. "Is there a problem with a case?"  
  
"No…actually I was thinking about, uh…"  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Patrick said.  
  
Kathleen felt embarrassment wash through her. "He…I invited him to dinner tomorrow," she said. "I want you to meet him."  
  
"So, it's serious," Patrick said.  
  
"Yes," Kathleen said. "I…like him a lot."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Do you think you'll marry him?"  
  
"I don't know," Kathleen said. "I want to know what you think of him."  
  
"Does Dad know?" Patrick asked.  
  
"He knows Judge Ripley and I…are involved," Kathleen said.  
  
"Does Dad like the judge?"  
  
Kathleen sighed. "I don't know," she said. "But you have to understand that isn't a priority for me anymore."  
  
"I know, Mom," Patrick said.  
  
"I think you're going to like Judge Ripley," Kathleen said. "But I want you to be honest with me. After he leaves I want us to have an honest talk. If there's something you don't like about him…if you don't feel comfortable with him…I want you to tell me, OK?"  
  
"OK, Mom," Patrick said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kathleen took the phone under the covers with her. She thought about Ripley alone in his big place pacing the floor, waiting. Was he waiting? God, if she could only go to him, touch him, kiss him, love him…  
  
"Ripley."  
  
"Maguire."  
  
"How's Patrick?" he asked.  
  
"Good…I told him you're coming tomorrow," she said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He's interested in meeting you."  
  
Silence. "And?"  
  
"What he thinks and feels is important to me," she said.  
  
Silence. "OK."  
  
"Just be yourself, Jack," she said. "He'll like you." More silence; no response. "Jack?"  
  
"I'm here," he said.  
  
"I wish I was there," she said.  
  
"I'm worried about this, Kathleen," he said.  
  
"I don't think you should be," she said. "Even if there's a problem…which I don't think there will be…that won't be the end of it."  
  
"Not immediately maybe," Ripley said. He sighed. "I don't want to lose you, Kathleen…not so damn soon."  
  
Kathleen wrapped the blankets around her. "You won't lose me," she said.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you," she replied. "You don't have to do this, Jack. If you don't want to come here tomorrow…"  
  
"I want to," he said softly. "I want…to be part of your life."  
  
"You are," she said.  
  
"Superficially," Ripley said.  
  
"It doesn't feel superficial," Kathleen said. "It feels…deep."  
  
After a brief, sharp silence Ripley said, "I know."  
  
Kathleen imagined him between those silk sheets, so close that she could touch him. "I need you, Jack," she said. "I need you so much."  
  
"You have me, Kathleen," he said. "I won't go anywhere."  
  
"You better be here tomorrow," she said.  
  
Ripley laughed softly. "OK, I'll go there," he said. "Is there any way for us to spend a little time alone?"  
  
"If you're good," she teased.  
  
"I will be," he said seriously.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Damn it, Maguire."  
  
She smiled. "I love you too, Jack." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
The next evening at exactly six Kathleen responded to the knocking on the door by opening and revealing Ripley. He stood there in his brown jacket covering a dark brown shirt that hung over the waistband of his blue jeans, carrying a bag with bottles of soda and wine in on hand and a rose in the other. He held the flower out to her, and Kathleen accepted it. "Come in," she said. Patrick stood nearby looking up at Ripley. "Patrick, this is Judge Ripley," she said.  
  
Ripley walked over to him and held out his hand. "Jack," he said, bending down to grasp hands with Patrick.  
  
"But not with your friends," Kathleen added quickly. "Then it's Judge Ripley."  
  
"OK, Mom," Patrick said.  
  
"I'll open the wine," Kathleen said, accepting the bottle and leaving Ripley with Patrick for a few moments. She could hear them talking – Ripley commenting on the apartment, Patrick asking if he liked pasta – and was pleased that Ripley wasn't treating Patrick like a child. If Ripley was still worried he wasn't showing it; he appeared completely at ease with her son.  
  
They were seated at the table when she got there, Ripley to Patrick's right; Kathleen sat at Patrick's left across from Ripley. He stood and filled the wineglasses. Patrick's glass already held root beer. As Ripley filled his salad bowl from the big bowl at the center of the table Patrick said, "Where are you from?"  
  
Ripley smiled. "Tennessee," he said, "not far from Nashville. My parents were in the music business…on the business side. No one has much musical talent in my family, though I did learn the guitar and a few songs."  
  
"Country music?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Yes," Ripley said. "It came with the territory."  
  
"Do you still play?" Patrick asked.  
  
"I haven't for a while," Ripley said.  
  
They ate their salads in silence for a few moments. Finally Kathleen asked, "Do you miss Tennessee?"  
  
"Not really," Ripley said. "I think sometimes that I should go down there for a visit…but I don't have a desire to spend more time than a few days."  
  
"Do you have family there?" Patrick asked.  
  
"My parents passed on, and I'm an only child," Ripley said.  
  
"Sorry," Patrick said.  
  
"It's OK," Ripley said. "I'm…I have friends here."  
  
"Like Mom," Patrick said.  
  
Ripley looked over at her, and Kathleen smiled. "No one is like your mom," he said.  
  
"You like her a lot."  
  
"Patrick."  
  
"It's OK," Ripley said. "Yes, I like her very much."  
  
"Do you want to marry her?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Patrick, we discussed this," Kathleen said.  
  
"What did you decide?" Ripley asked.  
  
"That it's too soon to be asking that," she said.  
  
"Is it too soon to venture an opinion?" he asked.  
  
Kathleen looked into his warm, intelligent eyes. "I think so," she said.  
  
"OK," Ripley said. "So," he said, looking at Patrick, "you're the judge tonight. I'll tell you a little bit about myself, and you can ask me whatever you want." And he spoke briefly on his childhood, schooling, and being a judge. Kathleen watched him, listening, wondering if she could see herself sitting across a table from him every day, sharing everything with him, spending every night with him. He looked at her, and her stomach fluttered. Damn it, Ripley, she thought, and she smiled.  
  
"Do you ever overrule Mom?" Patrick asked.  
  
Ripley looked back at him. "I have," he said. "Sometimes your mom stretches the rules a bit…"  
  
"Like any attorney does," Kathleen says.  
  
"Right," Ripley said. "Like all attorneys do. Your mom is a very talented attorney, and she does a lot of good for people who need it."  
  
"So you like her more than the other attorneys," Patrick said.  
  
"Yes," Ripley said. "But that's why your mom no longer has cases in my court. Just to be sure that everything is fair."  
  
"Is that important to you?" Patrick said.  
  
"Very important," Ripley said.  
  
"Do you like my dad?" Patrick asked.  
  
Kathleen could see that Ripley was surprised by the question. "Is everyone done with the salads?" she asked. Ripley and Patrick said yes, and she gathered the salad materials. Ripley stood and refilled the glasses. Kathleen returned with the main course, penne pasta with vegetables and mushrooms.  
  
When she was seated again, Ripley said, "Your dad and I don't interact much." He didn't look away from Patrick, and that impressed Kathleen. "But I spoke with him recently, and I could see that he is intelligent and hardworking. Do you plan to be a lawyer like your parents?"  
  
The conversational turn was obvious but smooth, and Patrick launched into his desire to be a firefighter or a cop, two careers that scared Kathleen to death. Ripley discussed them with interest, asking questions and making related comments. Kathleen watched Ripley maneuver with admiration.  
  
After dinner, washing the dishes, and a bit more talk, Kathleen walked Ripley out to the elevators. "Thank you for inviting me," he said.  
  
"Thank you for coming," Kathleen said.  
  
The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and they both went inside. "When will I find out the ruling?" Ripley asked when the doors closed.  
  
"Patrick will be with Dan tomorrow," Kathleen said. "We can get together then."  
  
"Tomorrow," Ripley said coolly, clearly displeased.  
  
The doors opened, and they walked into the empty lobby. Kathleen took Ripley's hand and led him to a bench. "I'll talk to Patrick tonight," she said when they were sitting. "Then we can discuss all this tomorrow."  
  
"You could call me tonight," Ripley said softly.  
  
"There are some things I'll need to think through," Kathleen said.  
  
Ripley held her gaze for a long moment and then said, "Did I screw up?"  
  
"No, it isn't that…it's the opposite of that."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means things are really good between us…but they have been moving so fast…"  
  
"And you need time to decide if it's really what you want." He released her hand and stood. "I'll be working at home tomorrow," he said evenly. "You can come by whenever…or call me."  
  
"Don't be angry about this, Jack," she said.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Ripley said…and then walked out the door.  
  
"Son of a bitch," Kathleen said, storming after him…stunned to find that it was pouring rain and to see Ripley walking through it to his car like it wasn't happening. "Jack!" she shouted. "Ripley!" He stopped and turned, and they stared at each other across several yards, water soaking both of them. Then Ripley headed over to her, and they were embracing tightly and fiercely in the rain. "Don't ever do that," she said in his ear. "Don't ever walk out like that."  
  
Ripley pulled back enough so she could see his face. "I'm sorry," he said, and he kissed her firmly, his wet hands on her face. "If you need time, take it. I won't…"  
  
Kathleen put her fingers over his lips. "Go home and get warm and dry," she said. "Get in bed and think of me. I'll be thinking of you."  
  
He kissed her lips again. "Goodnight, Kathleen," Ripley said. "Tell Patrick goodnight for me."  
  
"I will," she said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you," he said, touching her hair as he released her slowly and then headed to the car.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
When Kathleen had dried off and changed clothes she joined Patrick in his room. "Are you in love with him?" Patrick asked.  
  
She was silent for a moment. "Tell me what you think first," she said.  
  
"You went after him in the rain…"  
  
"Tell me what you think of him," Kathleen said.  
  
"He seems cool," Patrick said.  
  
"Yeah?" Kathleen said.  
  
"Yeah," Patrick said. "Though I wouldn't expect a judge to be nervous."  
  
"He seemed nervous to you?" Kathleen said.  
  
"Yeah," Patrick said. "And I don't think he likes Dad."  
  
"Judge Ripley and your father are both very proud men," Kathleen said. "It isn't necessarily that they don't like each other…they just have a tendency to square off against one another."  
  
"Because of you?" Patrick asked.  
  
"It may be about that a little," Kathleen said. "But it also has to do with the work environment we're all in." Patrick looked away from her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"It would be weird to have another guy around…for me and for Dad," he said.  
  
"I think it would be weird for all of us," Kathleen said. "It would take some adjustments for both of us. And your Dad will always be your Dad; it may not be easy for him to see us with someone else. It would require all of us to be mature."  
  
"He makes you happy?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Yes," Kathleen said.  
  
"Dad can't do that?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"I want you to be happy."  
  
"I know you do," Kathleen said. "And I want the same for you. If you're not ready for this…"  
  
"I know you and Dad aren't getting back together."  
  
"Right…"  
  
"And I don't want you to be lonely and sad," he said. When had he gotten so wise? Kathleen thought. "I like him."  
  
"Good," Kathleen said. "I do too."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ripley."  
  
"Are you warm and dry?"  
  
"Not as warm as I could be," he said softly. "I thought we were going to talk tomorrow."  
  
"I wanted to hear your voice."  
  
"How does it sound?"  
  
"Good. Really good."  
  
"Yours too."  
  
"Are you in bed?"  
  
"Pacing."  
  
"Get in bed."  
  
"What if I…"  
  
"Overruled."  
  
There were a few minutes of quiet rustling and then: "OK, counselor."  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Silence, then: "You're going to kill me with this, Maguire."  
  
Kathleen closed her eyes. "What do you see?" she asked.  
  
"The most beautiful woman I've known," Ripley said.  
  
"Not me?"  
  
He laughed softly. "Do you see me?" he asked.  
  
"Clearly."  
  
"This is cruel and unusual punishment."  
  
"I think you can take it."  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"For now," Kathleen said. "I'll be with you when I can."  
  
"I'll be ready."  
  
"I know you will."  
  
"I love you, Kathleen."  
  
"I love you too, Jack."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
When Dan arrived to pick up Patrick he looked at her for a long time. Did she really look that different? "You're still seeing Ripley?" he asked finally when Patrick was getting his things to go.  
  
"I don't think that's your business, Dan," Kathleen said.  
  
"We're all officers of the court…"  
  
"And that isn't your interest in this," she said.  
  
"I need to know that my son is…"  
  
"Don't start with that," Kathleen said, fury bubbling up. "Stay out of my personal life, Dan. It isn't your business anymore."  
  
"My son is…" He stopped when Patrick came back in the room. Kathleen saw Patrick to the door and kissed him, then went over with both when he would be back. She waited impatiently for a half hour after they were gone before she headed out and over to Ripley's.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
He opened the door after the first knock, as though he had been waiting there all day. And the look on his face and the quick touch of his hands seemed to confirm that notion. He had her in his arms before she was even inside, his hot lips on neck.  
  
"I've missed you," Kathleen said.  
  
"It's been much too long, counselor," Ripley replied, kicking the door shut. He took her hand and led her to the stairs and up to the bedroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Damn it, Ripley," Kathleen said from where she laid beside him.  
  
Ripley laughed. "It should be like this every afternoon," he said.  
  
"What about the law?"  
  
"Screw the law."  
  
"I think I just did."  
  
Ripley smiled. "You have a dirty mind, counselor," he said.  
  
"You have a beautiful body, your honor," Kathleen replied.  
  
Ripley caressed her face gently. "Thank you," he whispered as he moved closer, kissing her cheek and then her neck.  
  
"We need to talk, Jack," she said, though she didn't really want him to stop.  
  
"Ugh," he said. Ripley rolled back onto his back. "I'm glad you said the other thing first."  
  
Kathleen smiled. "You're a gorgeous man," she said.  
  
He laughed. "It isn't that bad, is it?" he asked.  
  
"It matters how much you value your freedom," she said.  
  
Ripley turned his face to her. "This is really deep water," he said.  
  
"The deepest," Kathleen said.  
  
"What did Patrick say?" he asked.  
  
"Marginally positive, but he's worried about you and his father."  
  
"Marginally positive?"  
  
"He doesn't have a problem with you, and he gets that I really like you."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"You haven't told him you love me."  
  
"I want him to get adjusted to you first. If I say that, it forces him to like you." Ripley looked at the ceiling. "He will like you, Jack," she said. "I'm sure of it." He looked at her. "There's no question for me," she said. "If that's what you're thinking, forget it. I'm in all the way."  
  
"All the way," he said.  
  
"Right," Kathleen said.  
  
"I am too," Ripley said.  
  
"Good," she said.  
  
"What's the part about Dan?" Ripley asked.  
  
"That isn't going to be easy," Kathleen said.  
  
"Because of Patrick…or because of Dan?"  
  
"He's…jealous."  
  
"Dan."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He told you that?"  
  
"I can tell, Jack," Kathleen said. She sighed. "He asked about you…about us."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I told him it wasn't his business. But he is Patrick's father."  
  
"It's complicated," Ripley said.  
  
"Yes, very."  
  
"Patrick thinks I don't like Dan?"  
  
Kathleen laughed. "I guess he's perceptive," she said. "Let's face it: There's going to be difficulty between the two of you simply in being my ex and my current…love."  
  
Ripley smiled briefly. "Do you think he wants you back?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know what he wants…I never did, and that was part of the problem between us," Kathleen said. "Dan is all about playing games, especially games of one-upmanship. And of course the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence."  
  
"He's not coming on my side," Ripley said.  
  
"That's the thing…you're going to have to take it easy, Jack," Kathleen said. "Dan is part of the equation because of Patrick. He will always be part of it."  
  
"He's a part of Patrick's life and yours at a tangent," Ripley said. "He is not a part of us, Kathleen. He doesn't come between us."  
  
"That wasn't what I meant," Kathleen said.  
  
"I will put him in his place if I have to," Ripley said.  
  
Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Jack," she said.  
  
"Don't think I don't mean it," Ripley said.  
  
"I don't," Kathleen said. "But you have to be diplomatic…"  
  
"To a point," Ripley said.  
  
"All I'm asking is that you give a little more distance to that point," she said.  
  
"I'm willing to give Dan plenty of distance," he said. "All I ask is that he give me the same."  
  
Which he won't, Kathleen thought. "Do you want to have kids?" she asked.  
  
He smiled. "Do you think I'm that easy to misdirect, counselor?" he asked.  
  
"I think that subject is a dead end, and this one is more interesting," she said. "Well?"  
  
"Yes," Ripley said. "I'd like to have a child."  
  
"We're both getting older…"  
  
"Not too old yet," Ripley said.  
  
"No, not yet," Kathleen replied.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'd like to have your child."  
  
His eyes glistened. "Yeah?" he said softly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How long until I can ask you to marry me?" he asked.  
  
"Don't joke about that."  
  
"I'm not joking."  
  
Kathleen studied his face and saw that it was true. "Slow down a little," she said. "Let's take a little time to enjoy the love part first."  
  
"Is that gone after marriage?" Ripley asked.  
  
"Just slow down."  
  
After a moment Ripley said: "OK." He kissed her cheek and then drew her into his arms. "Let me know when it's time," he said. He held her to him gently, and Kathleen closed her eyes. She felt the best that she had in weeks, months maybe. "Patrick seems like a good kid," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Kathleen said.  
  
"How does he do in school?"  
  
"A's and B's mostly."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It seemed like you don't want him to be a firefighter or cop."  
  
"I want him to be safe."  
  
Ripley's soft lips brushed over her hair. "He's a smart kid," he said. "He'll take care of himself."  
  
"I hope so," Kathleen said. "He's my world."  
  
"I know," Ripley said. She could almost hear the soft pounding of his heart.  
  
"You're a big part of it too."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You are," Kathleen said. "Did you always want to be in the law?"  
  
"That's what my parents wanted," Ripley said. "It didn't really matter to me."  
  
"Why did they want it?"  
  
"I think they thought it would bring them prestige…and keep me out of trouble."  
  
"Did it?"  
  
"Mostly."  
  
Kathleen turned in his arms, looked in his eyes. "Have you been in trouble?" she asked quietly, seriously.  
  
"Once…a long time ago," Ripley said.  
  
"Were you arrested?" Ripley was silent long enough to signal assent. "How long ago?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"I was 17."  
  
"What was the charge?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"It couldn't have been any big deal," Kathleen said. "What was it…shoplifting?"  
  
"Give me something first."  
  
"I already gave you something."  
  
Ripley laughed. "That's different," he said. "Give me some dirt."  
  
Kathleen released an exaggerated sigh. "OK, I slept with one of my professors in college," she said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Which class?"  
  
"Zoology."  
  
Ripley smiled. "Did he give you an A?" he asked.  
  
"Jesus, Jack."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes. But I earned it."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So tell me the charge."  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone, ever," Ripley said seriously.  
  
"Did you kill someone?" Kathleen asked, only partly kidding.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"I promise."  
  
He shifted slightly to rest more closely against her. "Possession," he whispered. "But it never even went to arraignment," he continued in a more normal tone. "The charges were dropped…misinterpretation of the situation."  
  
She could see the truth in his eyes; he wasn't hiding it. "Possession of…"  
  
"Two joints of pot."  
  
Kathleen laughed. "That's pretty bad," she said. "Did you…"  
  
"No, I didn't inhale."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Ripley smiled. "Looks like we both have sordid pasts, counselor," he said.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to watch one another closely," Kathleen said. And she pressed her lips firmly to his…which yielded easily to the pressure. Kathleen spent the afternoon in Ripley's big bed, kissing, touching, talking – loving him, and receiving love in a way she hadn't known in a long time…maybe ever. She had never looked in Dan's eyes and seen what she saw in Ripley's. And what she saw in Ripley's was something she wanted to hold onto forever. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
  
Dan was waiting in her office when she got there Monday morning. "What's going on?" Kathleen asked, undoing the button on her gray suit jacket as she made her way to her desk.  
  
Dan shut the door. "We need to talk," he said seriously.  
  
"Is Patrick OK?"  
  
"Yes," Dan said. "But he told me that Ripley had dinner at your place."  
  
"Yes, Dan, Jack had dinner with us. As far as I know that is still legal." Kathleen dropped her briefcase on her desk and sat in her chair. Dan was still standing by the door.  
  
"It may be legal, but it's not exactly moral behavior to have your lover over to…"  
  
"You son of a bitch," Kathleen said, jumping up out of her chair. "Ripley has not spent the night when Patrick is there. And you have no right to involve yourself in my personal life…"  
  
"I do when my son is calling your lover by his nickname…"  
  
"Get out of here, Dan," Kathleen said. "Get out before I throw you out."  
  
"I have some say in who my son…"  
  
"No you don't," Kathleen said fiercely. "You have no say in who I date, kiss, or make love with, Dan. You and I are divorced. You are Patrick's father, but that is it. You can't tell me who to have to dinner or who to love, and if you have a problem with that it's too bad. I'm in love with Ripley, and he is going to be around. You're just going to have to deal with that."  
  
Dan stared at her in surprised silence, and Kathleen realized that for the first time she had told someone other than Jack that she loved him. "You're in love with Ripley," he said flatly.  
  
"Yes," Kathleen said.  
  
After another silent moment Dan turned, opened the door, and walked out of the office. Kathleen saw Will standing talking with Trish, both of them wearing similarly stunned expressions. Apparently she had been talking loud enough for everyone to hear. Wonderful. When Dan was gone Kathleen walked over to Will and Trish. "You're in love with Ripley?" Will said.  
  
"Shut up," Kathleen said.  
  
"No, no, this is huge," Will said. "For real, you're in love with him?"  
  
"Yes," Kathleen said, "but I don't want this all over the courthouse." She looked in his eyes. "Keep your mouth shut about this," she said seriously.  
  
"Sure," Will said. "But we're having drinks tonight." He winked and headed out.  
  
"OK, give me the dish," Trish said. "What's he like? I mean he's cute, but he's got some heat, right?"  
  
"I'm not discussing this," Kathleen said.  
  
"Give me something, c'mon!" Trish said.  
  
Kathleen looked away…but smiled. "Yes, he has heat," she said, feeling her face heat up.  
  
"And the body?"  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
Trish laughed. "You go, girl!"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kathleen answered the ring of her cell phone as she was tearing down the hall to one of the courtrooms. "Kathleen Maguire," she said.  
  
"So we're out," Ripley said.  
  
"Hey," Kathleen said. "I'm on my way to a trial. Can we talk later?"  
  
"I had a visit from your ex."  
  
"Tell me there were no punches thrown."  
  
"Didn't even raise my voice."  
  
"Good," Kathleen said. "I'm sorry I shot my mouth off about us…"  
  
"I love your mouth, counselor," Ripley said.  
  
"I love you," Kathleen replied.  
  
"So I hear."  
  
"That's all you have to say?"  
  
"I love you too, Kathleen."  
  
Kathleen smiled and shut off her phone. For the first time in a long time she was happy and excited…and yes, brimming with love. Damn it, Ripley, she thought, I really do love you. 


End file.
